Fantasy Adventure Online
by MinecraftiaZuras
Summary: Seven years ago a game was released into the market. The games name was Sword Art Online, or SOA. It killed hundreds of people in Japan. Exactly Three year's ago a new game was released in America. The name of that game is Fantasy Adventure Online, or FAO. The game has trapped me and thousands of people.


Seven years ago a game was released into the market. The games name was Sword Art Online, or SOA. It killed hundreds of people in Japan.

Exactly Three year's ago a new game was released in America. The name of that game is Fantasy Adventure Online, or FAO. The game has trapped me and thousands of people.

My name is Jacob, I go by the name Raiden. I have been alone for a couple of months. This is my story...

" DAMN IT TO HELL " I yelled throwing my sword down. I looked at the dead mage in front of me. He had tried to kill me.

I turned to the girl he was chasing. She wore a mage cloak she had tears in her eye's. She looked at me and her eyes went wide.

" J-Jacob " she said, I crouched beside her giving her a confused look. She pulled down her cloak, allowing her long blonde hair fall out. I fell on the ground my eyes where wide.

" S-Sasha?! " I said. She smiled and nodded while sobbing. Sasha was a friend from school my best friend.

I stood up and offered my hand, she took it and hugged me tightly. She started crying into my shoulder.

" I was so scared. That man he tried.. Im so happy your alive. " She said in between sob's.

I stroked the back of her hair and kept quiet. She backed up and blushed.

I picked up my blade and holstered it. I started walking down the path. I heard running behind me. She was shoulder to shoulder with me.

She looked at me and smiled then frowned " You've changed. You used to be scared of everything. Now you wont budge when I hug you. I like that you've changed Jacob... ".

I didn't look at her I just kept walking. She started talking again " though it could also be a bad thing you know that- ".

" Can you just be quiet im thinking " I said. She looked at me and then looked down.

I started looking toward a light. " Get down " I whispered. We both crouched and ran across a field. There was a campfire on the other side of a boulder.

I climbed the boulder and looked down at them. Two people a boy and girl were sitting in front of the fire. The girl looked hurt and the boy looked weak.

" are you sure you are ok? " the boy asked. The girl looked at him and nodded.

" Yes Leon im fine. " the girl archer said. I jumped down startling them.

Sasha or Tigra fallowed. They backed up. I held out my hand. " We are not here to hurt you. Your friend is hurt. How? " I said.

" are you sure you are ok? " the boy asked. The girl looked at him and nodded.

Leon looked at Aqua and she nodded. " My sister was attacked by a group we used to hang with. " he said.

I knelt down beside her and grabbed her leg. She flinched but didn't move away. " Sa- Tigra can you heal her " I asked.

" That's easy boss " Tigra said. She walked over to the girl and pulled out some healing cream and spread it along her leg.

" It will take a day or two. " I said. Aqua nodded and looked down. I stood up and looked at them both. " Are you hungry " I asked.

Leon stepped up " You could poison the food im not stupid " He said.

I huffed " Apparently you are stupid. If I was to kill you I would've already. " I said pulling out some bread.

Tigra took a piece of bread and started eating it. Leon took a piece before handing a piece to Aqua.

I pulled on my bag and started walking away. " Wait! Maybe we can come with you. " Leon said.

I looked over my shoulder " Fine " I said. Tigra ran up beside me. Leon helped Aqua up and walked over to us. Aqua slowly limped over half way. I huffed and walked around her picking her up and walking ahead of the group.

Aqua looked up at me. I was starting straight ahead. " How long have you been here " she asked.

I cleared my throat " Three year's" I said. She gasped and looked down. " We've only been here a year. " She said.

" Your Sasha " Leon said surprised. I just kept walking forward. " Wait, is that Jacob" he asked.

Aqua looked up at me wide eyed. " Jacob. What happened to you " she asked.

" This game killed me. I dont remember who you two are " I said. Aqua wrapped her arms around my neck trying her best to hug me.

" It's me Kat... " she said. I stopped and sat her down. I started walking away.

" Jacob where are you going man " The boy I supposed was name Jake.

" Jacob is dead. My name is Raiden" I said stopping. I pulled out my blade and looked to the right.

" Jacob. Do you still love me I came into here to find you " She said.

My eyes went wide " IDIOT! " I shouted. Aqua looked at me.

I walked back to her. " You shouldn't have come here. Not even for me. " I said. Aqua looked at me with tear's in her eyes. She hugged me.

I dropped my blade and hugged her back. " I missed you. I knew you wouldn't run away like people said. I knew you had to be one of the people transported here " she said crying.

Tigra hugged Leon. It was getting dark. I put my blade in its holster and picked up Aqua. " We need to find a building keep up " I said as I started running.


End file.
